


Panic

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Ardha, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Springkink '08 multifandom kink meme</p>
<p>Prompt: Digital Devil Saga, Ardha/Heat. If anyone could control it, Seraph could, and he wanted hir touch more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

He follows behind her with his notrils flared like he could catch the scent of her blood in his nose. Still, he tries to keep that the end of it. Still, he reminds himself: it's over. They're as together as they're going to be. That's it.  
  
Kind of sucks that he loves them both, but hell, they love each other. That's good. That's all that's needed.  
  
Still, eventually, Seraph glances back over their shoulder at him. "Heat," they say. "You--"  
  
"It's nothing--" he starts to say, but they're ambushed. Madas; he's panicked before he has a chance to do anything, reverts in his confusion; what's going on? Around him the edges of the world seem to blur; his breath comes fast and he stands stock still, afraid to act.  
  
"It's over," Ardha says, voice low -- lower than Sera's, in Serph's range when he bothers to speak at all -- and they move into his vision. He gasps, doubles over a little, clutches at his chest; it hurts, he's being torn apart. It's not going away, this panic, this sense that the world is moving wrong, that he doesn't know what to do. He wants them. He wants not to be alone. "Heat--"  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he says, and he punches Ardha hard in the chest; doesn't even mean to, but doesn't know what else to do. Ardha takes his arm and forces it back and down; he can feel the teeth in the palm of their hand pressing against his arm. He draws a sobbing breath. He's hard. "Fuck--,"  
  
"Heat," Ardha says quietly, half-hurt, half-resigned. Half-everything, he thinks as he stares at their groin, just about eye-height; he can see the bulge of their sheathed penis, and behind that, the uneven line of labia. As soon as he sees it he reaches for it.  
  
" _Heat_ \--" and then Ardha is touching him, Ardha's large hand is pulling off his protective gear, is stroking him.  
  
He can feel the teeth there, closed tight and safely, rubbing against him and knows he won't last long. The panic's clearing. He looks up at that eyeless face, up the length of that masculine body -- like the masculine's in dominance with Ardha like the feminine's in dominance with Seraph -- and is himself again. He's close, right at the edge.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, and comes.


End file.
